fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hibana Moka
Hibana Moka (火花 萌香 Hibana Moka) (Maria Fireheart in the English Dub) is the leader of the cures from Spring Flowers Pretty Cure. She suffers from Split Personality Disorder with one side kind and innocent and the other side cold and arrogant. Her alter ego is Cure Rosebud (キュアローズバッド Kyua Rōzubaddo) who controls the power of fire. History General Information Appearance Civilian Cure Rosebud Personality Due to the fact she has multiple personalities Moka has two different natures. One side is very kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite, and friendly towards others. Though good-natured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations. Her other side however is basically the polar opposite. Cold and arrogant, this Moka is a completely different entity from the kind, loving Moka, going so far as to specifically remind the others to "be kind to the other Moka". They even have different hobbies, Moka's innocent side loves to draw while her cold side prefers to practice her Tae Kwon Do skills. Relationships Family * Hibana Akito - Moka's father. He is the owner of a large corperation. While he may not show it he loves Moka and her sisters, to the point of being "Massively Overprotective". * Hibana Bara - Moka's deceased mother. She and Moka loved each other very dearly. It seems Moka's disorder stems from her death. * Hibana Miko - Moka's step-mother. Miko doesn't seem to get along with Moka or her elder siblings. * Hibana Aya - Moka's 21 year-old eldest sister. She dearly loves her sisters especially Moka. * Hibana Kokoro - Moka's 18 year-old elder sister. She loves to baby Moka and Mizuki to the point where it annoys them. * Hibana Mizuki - Moka's 5 year-old younger half-sister. She loves being with her "Moka onee-sama". Friends *'Mizukawa Renge' - Given the fact Renge acts like a little girl, Moka is able handle her personality pretty well because of Mizuki's similar antics. *'Minakaze Tsubaki' - An elder sister type to Moka. Both sides have a sweet spot for her baking. *'Hiagari Himawari' - Moka's arrogant side rival in academics and sports. Moka's sweet side considers her a close friend. Etymology Hibana (火花): Hi (火) means either "fire" which is a reference to Cure Rosebud's fire baed powers. Bana (花) means flower a referance to the theme of the series. Together Hibana means "fire flower" Moka (萌香) Mo (萌) means bud another reference to the theme of the series. Ka (香) means "scent". Together Moka means "budding scent" or "scent of a bud". Cure Rosebud means the bud of a rose flower. Pretty Cure Cure Rosebud "The red flower of fire! Cure Rosebud!" 火の赤い花!キュアローズバッド! Hi no akai hana! Kyua Rōzubaddo Cure Rosebud (キュアローズバッド Kyua Rōzubaddo) is the alter ego of Moka. She controls the power of fire and transforms with "Pretty Cure, Flowers Open Up!". Her main attack is Rosebud Inferno. Attacks |-|Finishers= *'Rosebud Inferno' - The finishing attack that Rosebud uses to purify a Hyouki. *'Rosebud Inferno Burning' - The upgraded version of Rosebud Inferno. |-|Sub-attacks= * Rosebud Arrow - Rosebud fires an arrow made of fire. * Rosebud Reflection - Rosebud summons a red rose-shaped shield. * Rosebud Kiss - Rosebud blows a kiss at her opponent binding them in thorns. * Rosebud Fire Blast - Rosebud produces a mass of fire. She then thrusts her hand at the mass, sending it to her opponent. Transformation "Pretty Cure, Flowers Open Up!" is the is the official transformation speech used by Hibana Moka to transform into Cure Rosebud in Spring Flowers Pretty Cure Songs Moka's voice actress, Mizuki Nana, has provided her voice in image songs about Moka Singles * Dual Blossom * Passionate Flower Duets * Sisters Forever (along with the voice actresses of Hibana Aya, Hibana Kokoro and Hibana Mizuki) * Haru no Hana (along with the voice actresses of Mizukawa Renge, Minakaze Tsubaki, and Hiagari Himawari) Trivia Gallery References Category:Akashiya Akua Category:Anime Angel72 Category:Spring Flowers Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Females Category:Main Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Cures